Gone
by ninonpr
Summary: Elena was missing for a year. Police don't know where to look for anymore, her parents moved away because they couldn't handle the memories of their daughter everywhere. But Damon, he couldn't just let go. He needed to find her. [DELENA AU/AH]
1. Prologue

Before the story; English is not my first language so I'm not conmforatble as hell to write in this language. I'm sorry if there is any mistakes, I try to do my best. Please, don't be rude about it. Thank youuu! Now that it's said; here the prologue.

* * *

May 23 2015. It was the day that was exposed on the news today. But Damon knew that already. Today, it's been exactly 1 year since his girlfriend, Elena, went missing. It was a spring night when she got taken away after an argument with her parents. She was on the road when nobody couldn't reach her anymore. Since a few minutes, she was talking with Damon on the phone when he hear her yell, then nothing. Worried, he called immediatly the police then her parents. They looked for her all night. Everyone was saying;

 _"We are going to find her"_

But they didn't. Everyone gave up after a few months, but Damon never did.

* * *

This story is also published on my wattpad account which is; pctrova. The first two chapters are already written so I wull be updating soon! I may translate this story on French.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; "hello"

My name is Elena. And that's one of the few thing that I know about me. I don't know myage. 16 or 17 ? I'm not sure. The last thing I know is that it'sbeen a few months, even years since I'm locked up here. But maybe I'm wrong and it's been only a week ? A months or six ? I have no way to find out. 

What I'm trying to say is that I'm living hell. Let's start from the beggining... One night, I had a fight with my parents about my twin sister who was obligated togo with me on vacation when I was supposed to leave only with my boyfriend. So I ran off the house and I walked. I called Damon -myboyfriend- and we talked for a few minutes when I felt someone grabed my arm and got me on his truck. I yelled and my phone felt on thefloor. I heard Damon asking wha was happening. I felt it in hisvoice, he was terrified. And so was I. Nobody said anything. I was screaming, asking why they were doing that to me, but no one answered.I kept screming, telling not to hurt me, that I will talk to anyone about it, but nothing worked. I tried to know how many minutes hasgone since we took me and since the car was driving. I guessed it was like 10 mnutes, then the car stopped and smoke came all over my side,in the truck. I felt smoke taking all the way into my lunge. I was coughing, then it went dark. 

I woke up a few timelater, I don't know how much and I ended up in this room. Since then,I never got out of here. It was my room now. I knew the rules of the house the day I arrived : I have a schedule for shower, meal,and even toilet. No one ever talked to me, onl the first time, a voice coming from ahead of me... It said what I needed to done and it gave me my rules ; An alarm was setting and how many times it rang gave me my order . One was for meal time, two was for toilet and three was for shower. It had a 4th but this one was bad news. It was my order to hurt one of my famil or friends. I won't tell what I had to do, just yet but it was horrible. 

I couldn't handle it anymore. Someone needed to find me or I was going to go crazy. I needed to see someone, talk to a real person, not to myself anymore.I had enough of being alone. I needed to tell everyone that I was sorry for what I did to them. Not only the thing that I did, forcedby the one who took me, but also for letting someone took advantage of me and letting him took me in the first place. I shouldn't have let that hapened. I should have stayed in my house. I wish I didn'tget upset that night. I wish I stayed with my sister watching our favorite movie. God I was missing her. My twin sister is my everythng. We did everything together, we were so close. And I only hoped that if I get away from here, I would still have the samerelationship with her. I should've have stayed. Then Damon would have climb into my room to see me before going to bed. We would have kissed for minutes and minutes before he would told me that I neededto go. But then I would have tell hime to stay with me that night. Sowe could cuddled until we both fall asleep in the arm of each . I would do anything to feel him in my arms again. But I couldn't. Not now, anyway. But everyday I hope that it's the last day and that I would be home by tonight. But everynight, I fell asleep,disappointed.

 **Damon :**

I woke up this morning as every day since she was gone, lonely and desesperate. It's been ayear today . A year without any news from her. Was she alive ?I wasn't sure anymore... For months I kept believing she was still alive but with the time, I lost every hope that I had in me. And it got worse with Katherine suicide. She took away her own life after 9months without her sister, she said she couldn't live anymore withouther, so she killed herself. twins could sense each other, right ?If one was feeling bad, the other would also feeling bad. It was their thing. Their connection. They had this strong bond that could never be broken, only with death. And that's what she said that day... She said she lost her bond, that she couldn't feel her sister anymore so she conclude Elena was dead. And that's why she killed herslef. If her sister had to die, she would do the same. She left me a letter explaining me that so I could stop hoping seeing her again,that it was over. She believed it would help me moved on, but it didn't. The only thing that it did to me is loosing a friend, after loosing my girl. 

This morning was even worse that the others. If she was still here, she would be with him atthis moment, telling him to wake up and enjoy the weather. Spring washer favorite season, she felt so good at these times and god she wasbeautiful when she smiled. That's the first thing I noticed in her,her beautiful smile. When she was happy, no one could take away hersmile. But even if she was alive at the one moment, I don't think she is smiling. I could only imagine what she is goin through... In a year, a lot of things could happened... to be honest, a lot of things happened here, in Mystic Falls. 

A few days after we took away Elena, Matt became nice with me, which he never did before, he always said that he would break us up and that it will have Elenaback. But we started hanging out and we kinda became friends. Elena would be surprised if she knew that. Then, Caroline and Stefan started dating. I knew they would at some point. When they knew about what as happening and after recovering they started to hang out more,then they kissed saying that life is too short to wait. I was kind of angry at first, but I got over it. Elena's parents also moved away after Katherine suicide, they couldn't handle their life here. Being forced to be in the city where they lost they two daughter. Their only childs. Poor people in not even a year, they lost the only childrenthat they could have, one day. They couldn't have kids anymore. 

Today, I woke up with with the idea of going to the police station, to know how they were in the case. So I took a fast thing to eat and I got in my car, driving to the station. When I got there, I saw everyone in the hurry. I didn't know what was happening. I asked some officer but the wouldn't answer me, so I entered in Mr. Bolder's office. I asked him what was going on and he answered:

"Damon, just the men I was going to see"

Surprised, I sat on the chair right ahead of him. I knew something was up about Elena because in the hallway when everyone saw me, they looked at me with a weird look. They all knew me becuse for a year now, I came evryday to seeif they had any news. They're used to see me there so this kind of look was really strange coming from them. He continued:

"I think we have something. Some girl called earlier because of unusual a car around her house, she said that someone keep coming, stay a few hours and then go but she never saw her face, she also heard scream coming from the place he was going. And this is happening for a year." 

"A YEAR? IT'S BEEN A YEAR AND SHE HASN'T TOLD ANYTHING?!" I said, angry, really angry. She knows that someone is may be suffering out here but she didn't said anything?

"Calm down, Damon. This poor woman didn't think it was that bad but she saw in the news this morning that it's been a year for Elena so she thought about it and told us. We're going to check there, but it may be nothing so don't have too much hope. But since you helped us a lot, you can go with us... And if she is here, we will get her out of there."

And with these words, we took the road.

 **Caroline:**

I was at the grill like every saturday morning with Stefan. It was our meeting every week where we talked about our week and what we're planning to do for the next one. Damon was also part of this meeting, but today, he wasn't there. We waited for him for almost 2 hours whe we start worrying... We knew that every saturday before our meeting, he was going to the police station to know if Elena's case had news. After 2 hours, we decided to call him, maybe he hadn't woken up or maybe Elena's case did have news, so if this was one of thoses two possibilities, we wanted and needed to know. I missed that cupcake so much. Elena was my best friends since we were toddlers, she was my world, and for the long time, the only person I could really trust. When I heard about what happened, I cried for weeks, alone in my room. I didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone. I just wanted my best friend back. I was all alone until Stefan came that day to check on me. He had the right words so I let him in my room and we then talked for hours. He made me smile and laugh and gave me hope that someday and hoppefully soon, we were going to find her and that everyting will be like usual. But it's been a years so I started to loose hope. Since Damon wasn't answering, we stopped and waited for news from him. He will give us some at any moment.

Stefan saw that I was really worried. Today it's been exactly one year since she was gone, maybe he had done something stupid and he had give up.

"Hey babe.. Don't worry, he will give us news soon. He always does." He smiled at me, like he always does to convince me that everything was okay and that I don't need to worry.

 **Damon**

We arrived at the place where Elena was supposed to be. When we got out of the car, I took a big breath and we started looking for anything that could help us. Inside that mysterious place was actually a big field. When we are outside, we can't realise how big it is inside, trust me. When I looked around me, I saw something. I didn't know what it was, it was quite far but it was the only thing standing in the field. Everyone ran toward it, including me. It was actually a door like we have in houses, that give access to a cellar. We opened it and there was some kind of tunnel. It was really dark an creepy.

"Should we go inside?" asked one of the officer. He continued: "If I wanted to hide someone, I would definitly choose this place. It's hide from everything, even if someone where outside, no one could hear her scream."

When I heard that, I got worried. I thought about her screaming, hoping that someone would hear her.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Said Bolder. "Damon and I will enter first, then 5 of you guys come with us. This tunnel is quite small, it will be better if we're not a lot."

"Why can Damon enter? he's just a kid." Said another officer.

"This kid helped us a lot and if she's in here, she will be less afraid, she knows him and trust him." Bolder said and I smiled thinking about her in my arms with me saying to her that everything was over.

We entered in the tunnel and after 5 minutes, there was a door who lead us to a room. A room with screens. Lot of screens. Bolder then pressed the big red button that was on one of the walls and the screen turned on. And what I saw broke my heart... It was Elena, alive, but really slim, she looked like she had loose a lot of weights. Her face was miserable and her eyes... they were full of fear. She was now crying. We realised that they were recorded when we saw the date, it was 5 days ago. And at that moment, I knew that she was alive. We heard her scream: "Stop it! I don't want to play anymore!" Her voice was breaking, and my heart did the same. I couldn't handle hearing her being in pain.

"STOP THIS!" I screamed and then ran off.

A few hours later, I was at the police station again. All the tape that we find were now at the station. The whole team was working on it to find out any clue that could help find where she was. I also called Stefan to let him know what we found. I entered in the room where everyone was working to help them but Bolder stopped me. He told me that I couldn't help them anymore, that I needed to let them do their job. I ws pissed but I left. I joined Caroline and Stefan at the boarding house. When I entered in the living room, Caroline asked me if there was news.

"Not really, they're analysing the tapes hoping to find out something that will lead us to her, but other thant that, nothing chenged. They just don't want me to get involve anymore." I answered still angry by the fact that I couldn't do anything anymore.

"Maybe we can do our own investigation." Stefan said.

"Yeah, and with what? These tapes are our only lead. We have nothing else to find evidences." I snapped.

"Calm down, Damon. You forgot that we have someone in th station that can help us have some tapes. Caroline called her mother and Bolder aksed her to come to the station earlier because they needed help. She said that she could send us some to investigate. And guess what? She did." Stefan said and my eyes wide opened up (idk if we say like that?).

We looked for hours and we didn't find anything. We were really tired so planned to stop and continue this the day after. But then, something came up in my mind. I know this place. I just realise. We could see on the wall, a painting. I did that. It was years ago when I was 13. With Elena, we would hide there when we wanted to spent some time together or when we were angry and we wanted to be alone, we went there. Why didn't I think about this before? Of course she was there. This place were perfect to hide someone. It was out of the town, in the middle of the woods, and most of all, no one knew about this place. At least, not that we knew. When I realised that, I ran to my car. Caroline and Stefan came after me, asking what as happenning.

"I know where she is."

"Wow, wow. Shouldn't we call the police instead of going there alone?" Caroline asked.

I told her; "No, just send a text to your mom and tell her the place. But I'm not waiting. We're going."

Caroline and Stefan nodded but didn't move a bit.

"NOW. Get in the car."

I drove fast until we arrived out of the town. Then, we went out and we ran until the spot. I opened the opening and we went in the tunnel. We arrived in a room, like the place before. There was 3 other tunnels. That was weird, I just remembered one. So, we took that one because that the place where I painted what we saw on the wall. We were discret because we didn't know if there was anyone else in here. We arrived in front of a door. So I opened it...

 **Elena.**

I was falling alseep whe I heard noises coming from outside. This was really weird because I never heard noises because no one never entered here. Then, I saw the door opening... Maybe someone found me. Or maybe it's time for me to die?

* * *

There, the first chapter :) You can PM or review to say what you thought about this... You can also talk to me on my twitter account; delenascoffin.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2; Home.**_

[ Previously;

I was falling alseep whe I heard noises coming from outside. This was really weird because I never heard noises because no one never entered here. Then, I saw the door opening... Maybe someone found me. Or maybe it's time for me to die? ]

When the door opened, I couldn't believe it. It was Damon. Gosh, you have no idea how happy and relieved I was. They found me. Finally. They did it. A small smile took plce on my face. I was really weak so I couldn't get up He entered in the room and run to me to see if I was okay.

"Oh my god, Elena. Are you okay? Can you get up? I'm here. Babe, it's over." He said to me when I started to cry. I didn't really know why I was crying. Was it happiness or fear? Maybe both. I just wanted to get out of here. Then, I saw Stefan and Caroline standing there with both a smile of relief on their face. I can't believe they found me. All these days I was hoping someone would find me but they never did. This time, they did. They're here. They really looked for me. Caroline was crying and I said quietly;

"Don't cry, Carebear. I'm here now."

While I was saying that, Damon help me get up. Then, Caroline took me in her arms. Oh my god, it felt good to finally have contact someone. A hug was something that I hadn't in a long time. I was living again.

"I know, I'm just so happy that you are okay."

We hugged for a few seconds and then I Damon took my hands. "We need to get out of here." He said rushing outside the door. "Wait-" I stopped him. "What if he is here? What if he kill us all?" I said really scared to be disappointed and to get through again what I just lived. They looked at me with concerned, seeing that I was really scared and traumatized. Damon finally spoked;

"Don't worry, the cops must be already here."

We got out of this place and I finally felt the air on my face, my hair flying in the wind. It was night already. I was disappointed because I really wanted to see the day, the sun. Oh I miss this.

A few hours later.

Elena was at the police station. Bolder was asking her questions about what she went through there and what she remembered but she wasn't saying much It was too much for her to say these things this early. Since she didn't want to say anything more to him, he decided to let her go home for a while, let her go back to her life and he will ask her when she will be ready. Maybe in a few days or weeks. For now, they're just going to look for clues that will maybe help them to catch the person who did this. After this, Boldar wanted to talk to Damon. About going there without bckup, of course. He had done something he shouldn't have done.

"Damon. You shouldn't have done that. How did you even know where she was?" Bolder asked.

He answered; "Liz helped us get some tapes. Just.. don't punish her for that. She did he right thing."

"No she didn't. And I won't blame her, but kid, this was the police's work. You're not apart of the police, you can't investigate by yourself. What youy did was illegal. Thanks god you found her, but if you wouldn't have, you'll be in serious trouble. ut you did find her, so I'll don't charge you with anything. Just don't do that."

"I won't. I promise. She is here now, that's what matters."

"Yeah and even If you have been a pain in the ass for a year, thank you. Elena is a lucky girl." Damon smirks and he walked away to find Elena.

 **Damon.**

I was in my car with Elena and I filled her in so she knows what changed I didn't told her about Katherine, it wasn't juste the right time. Her parents needed tot ell her but they weren't there at the moment.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. "Yeah.." she answered, she continued; "Where are my parents?" I didn't really know what to tell her so I said the truth; "They are out of town. They will be there tomorrow, I called them earlier. So tonight, you will be sleeping at my place in the guest room." " In the guest room?" she asked, confused. "Yeah, I figured that you don't want to share a bed just yet." I answered.

When we got at the boarding house, I changed the sheets on the guest room and she finally entered in the room to finally sleep a little after this hard day. But before, we spent a little together, cuddling. I told her how much I loved her and how much I missed her.

"I will never leave you again." She said to me before kissing me. God, I missed these lips. Her cute little face was all I wanted for the last few months and now she was there. I couldn't keep my eyes off of here. After spending a little time, I let her alone to sleep. Awkardly, she didn't get on her bed but she started sitting on the ground. Confused, I asked her "What are you doing?" She answered almost with shame "I'll sleep on the ground". Understanding why she was doing that I convinced her to at least try to sleep on a bed. She really needed it. I let her alone not wanting to say or do something that will bother her.

The day after, I came to wake her up. And she was lying on the ground. I get why she was doing that. For a year, she slept on the ground so she was used to it now but she really needed to put this behind her even tho it's been only a few hours since she got out of this hell. Anyway, I decided to let her sleep a little and wake her up at 10am since her parents were coming today to finally see their daughter.

 **Elena**

I woke up called by Damon. So, this wasn't a dream. I'm really home. And today, I will se my family. I'm so happy that I will see my parents but I won't see Katherine. I do know that. I know that died. One day, I was in this room, of course, and some TV came out of nowhere showing the news. It was the about Katherine, killing herself because she thought I was dead and that she had no hope anymore. This day, I really started to tell myself that I was going to died. Even my twin sister felt it. So I guessed it was my destiny. But now, I'm really back and she isn't. I saw yesterday the look on Damon face not wanting to tell me that she was gone when I asked where my parents where. That's why I didn't ask why they weren't in town. I kew already that they moved out. Hopefull, they didn't sell the house. I really wanted to have my old room back.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." I heard Damon's voice and I opened my eyes. "Your parents will be here in an hour." I nodded and I got up. I put one of Damon's tee shirt. I gave him back the one that he gave me yesterday to sleep. I got ready and one hour or so later, my parents rang the bell. Damon's answered. I was behind him. When the door opened, I saw my dad, my mom was not there yet. I ran into his arms. "Oh my god daddy." He hold me tight like he never wanted to let go of me. "Don't ever leave again, my cupcake. I missed you so much." I stopped hugging him and he looked at me. Staring at my face with a big smile on his face. And at that moment, I saw my mom. On a wheelchair. Oh god. No. Please. I started crying. She kept smile on her face but I was feeling guilty. The fist thing I said was; "How did you do that?" She answered. "We had a car accident a few times ago on Weckery Bridge. I got paralyzed in the legs." Oh god. I'm a monster. I said, crying, "I'm so sorry" before running into the room.

I was freaking out in my room and ws saying to myself; "Oh my god. What did I do? I deserved to that on here. I'm a monster. I ruined my mom's life."

 **Damon.**

After Elena Run into her room, we were all confused. This was supposed to be a happy moment but she freaked out when she saw her mom in a wheelchair. She said she was sorry like it was her faut but I don't see how it is. She had this accident 5 months ago when they were coming back from their secondary house. They weren't even looking for her that day or anything. No one understanded her breakdown so her mom decided to go see her. With her dad, we helped her going upstairs. We left her outside the room because Elena locked the door. We left them alone and while they were talking, we just stayed in the kitchen, talking. We were doing that ofter with dad, takin a coffee and juste talking. We were really close.

 **Elena.**

I was still crying in my room when I heard my mom through the door; "Honey, please open the door."so I opened the door for her after drying out my tears out of my face. She entered and hen I saw on her wheelchair, I started crying again. It was too painful. She placed herself close to me and she moved aside the hair blocking her to really see my face.

"Honey, it's not your fault". I cried even harder and said: "Yeah it is." She looked at me, really confused. I wanted to tell her why I was saying these things but I couldn't. "Mom, I know what I say is confusing but It is lmy fault." "I'm sure it's not, baby. You weren't even there. You were in that place, you didn't hurt anyone." And again, I cried harder. "Yes, I did."

She stopped convincing me because she saw that she could day anything to me, I wouldn't change my mind. She felt uncomfortable; "Baby. I need to talk to you about something-" I cut her in the middle of her sentence. "She's dead, isn't she?" She looked at me, suprpised and said "Yes. I'm sorry." I pulled myself up and smiled "I know, mom, I know." and then, we both cried.

After that, I spent the day with my parents while Damon took little break and he joined Stefan who was staying at Caroline's house. With my parents, we didn't go outside, we just cook then we ate togethr, like before, even if someone is missing. We talked about everything but what happened, we just spent some time like a random family.

The night after this, I found the strenght to get out a little and go home. I got my room back and I asked Damon if he wanted to stay. He came over one hour after I got home. I was laying in my bed when he arrived;

"So, you stay on the bed tonight?" He asked and I answered; "Yes, but only if you join me." And that's what he did. We both laid on my bed in each other arms and we fell asleep.


End file.
